Savior
by XxEJMxX
Summary: Severus had all but forgotten the conquest from the night before...and he had certainly not expected the lovely girl from last night to be sitting in on his Bio-Chemistry lecture...Songfiction: Savior by Rise Against, AU, !girl!Harry


A/N: Again, it seems all the Snarry I ever write is oneshots -_-

* * *

><p>Severus had all but forgotten the conquest from the night before; the vibrant, expressive… the color of her eyes… The criss-crossed lines… her scars… The youthful and taut…. Her skin… and he had certainly not expected the lovely girl from last night to be sitting in on his Bio-Chemistry lecture. But, somehow she had always been there. Her name, not forgotten from last night, was on his role…<p>

She had seemed so much older with heavily applied makeup, and the clothing…. Had she always felt that way about him? She had whispered his name at her climax, her eyes wide and brimming with lust, she had mouthed the three words that were so incomprehensible to him, his lifestyle, his past…

Surely he had seen this child before? His mind, perhaps, purposefully blocking her out from his acknowledgement.

"Professor?" a lilting voice called out; the end of his lecture brought her standing before his desk.

"Potter. Surely you are not here to remind me of the…" he cleared his throat, turning away so he would not see the tears budding in his eyes. If she had blackmail on him…if this girl was who he suspected, then she could have him fired. That could be her revenge… Sure she was above legal age, but she was a student, and he would certainly be fired from Brown for that.

"I am not here to bother you Prof…Severus." She said meekly, looking at the desk before her, scattered with notes that were tattooed with his elegant script. He didn't turn to look at her, instead he griped his laboratory table tighter, his chemical stained fingers turning white with exertion.

"What do you want?" He said lowly, not daring to bring an elegant, pale hand up to wipe away his tears of frustration.

"I… You know me don't you? You were… A friend of my parents?" The voice sounded so small and so lost, that his repressed memories flooded back into his frontal lobe. The memories of a little girl screaming against his body, held by his arms as her parent's bodies were wheeled through the morgue of the Scotland Yard.

He being a very young medical examiner; the first, and last, case he had ever worked, his arms wrapped around this wailing, little girl.

Of course he had known James and Lily? Who hadn't?

"_Shh, it's okay luv, it'll be okay."_ Why had he had the gall to lie to a child?

"Yes" He ground out, still keeping his toned and tense back to her, "I knew your parents." His face scrunched in guilt, he could imagine her now, looking at her hands, resisting the urge to fix her white, starched blouse… which did her figure no justice.

"You were the"

"Yes, I was the medical examiner. Yes, I worked with your dad. Yes, I should be the one dead" He spat out, scared to hear the accusations tumble from her lips. Instead he heard a gasp, and felt her hand on his arm.

"You helped me a lot you know…"

"I lied to you. It's my fault. There's no reconciliation or forgiveness you can show me to put me back into place Pot…Harmony" She sighed and leaned a little further into him, as if pressing him to look at her.

"I don't hate you."

"You should" he spat, flinching away from her arm, and bringing his arm up to wipe across the tear-trails, his hair falling from the curtain it had become, bringing the shield away from his face. She made a hushed noise of distress looking at his countenance; the tear tracks, the dark eyes rimmed in red, face veiled with guilt.

"The killer should have come after me, I had the formula, James didn't. You should hate me because I didn't warn him. You should hate me because I lied to you. You should hate me because I never noticed your existence."

She stared at him, stepping forward again and placing another hand on his chest,

"I don't hate you; I just want to save you while there's still something left to save. You will let this eat away at you, and I can help. I think I mean more to you than you think." He glared at her, not motivated enough to feel truly angry.

"If this isn't just for me, if you think this is _love_, then how are you going to get out? I am a miserable man, I let my past and my mistakes haunt me, and I don't think some… little girl is going to stop that from happening." She studied him again, her emerald eyes piercing through his walls which were carefully placed against intruders such as her.

"I am at fault for everything you've suffered. Those scars on your back,"

"Were not formed by you hand."

"The horrible 'relatives' you've had to live with"

"Aren't you."

"Your parents,"

"Were killed by a madman." He glared at her, all of his excuses falling short in the face of her misplaced memories of dying days.

"I trust you… maybe not understand you, or accept what you're saying… but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have. My days press on like crushing weights; I refuse to let you share my misery"

"Then you are in for a fight Severus. I loved you for lying to me, your kindness pressed on through every torture I ever suffered, the thought of finding you, pressing you for answers has always been my greatest mission. I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you in your class, I loved the way you didn't single in on my scar, I loved the way your eyes slid past me…I recognized the way your eyes glazed over, the memories shuttered away in you brain, protected by your denial…"

"Answer a question for me, if you don't hate me, and if this isn't love, Then how do you get out?" she bit her lip and instead kissed him, whispering against his lips,

"I'll be your savior"


End file.
